1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of feeding at least two drawn rovings to respective ring spinning stations and to an apparatus for carrying out the process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Each spinning station of known ring spinning machines is preceded by a drawing frame, from which a drawn fine roving is withdrawn through an eyelet and through a traveller revolves on a ring is fed to a bobbin which is non-rotatably mounted on a driven spindle. In such machines each revolution of the traveller will result in a turn of the yarn and the difference between the speeds of the leading bobbin and the trailing traveller will determine the velocity at which the yarn is wound up. Fine yarns cannot be made in such case unless the rovings supplied to the drawing frames are sufficiently light in weight per unit of length. For this reason said rovings must be subjected to a relatively expensive pretreatment to form a fine roving if the strength and uniformity which are required for ring spinning are to be achieved.